Did I Scare You Sensei
by Jolson18
Summary: Does Kakashi really hate Halloween? What does Sakura want? kakaxsaku, maybe a lemon. Little tiny bit of Sasuxnaru


**KakashiXSakura, OCC (maybe, matter of opinion) and tiny slight yoai as in SasukeXNaruto (not bad may not even catch on to it)**

**All right, if you don't like this pairing then why did you click on it? I don't want any flames because it's your own fault for reading this. **

**Now on a happier note...I hope you guys like it! There may be a lemon...or maybe just a lime...or maybe an orange (jkjk...lol). It was just something I decided to put together for Halloween. So enjoy and remember to review:)**

**Oh yeah one last thing: I DO NOT own Naruto!!! That would be really cool if I did, but sadly I don't. I just thought that I would clear that up.**

**Inner thoughtsSakura**

_**Inner thoughtsKakashi**_

Did I Scare You Sensei

"Aww come on Sakura-Chan..."One annoying blonde haired ninja began to beg.

"No Naruto I've already told you I have other plans." Usually the bubble gum pink kunoichi would give into his incessant pleading, but not today, she had made up her mind.

"But you won't even tell me what you're doing! How am I supposed to know you aren't just ditching me? I thought we were friends!" Naruto knew that was a low blow, but, then again, that was his last card to play.

He didn't exactly get the reaction he expected. "NARUTO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH YOU!" This of course was accompanied with a hard blow to the head. This time around she was a little softer. "I'm sorry, I just can't go. Okay? Besides aren't we a little too old to go trick-or-treating, I mean we are 19, and _I'm _a Jounin!"

With a defeated sigh he agreed and left the girl's house. Finally she could get ready. Just because she wasn't going out on with her friends tonight does not mean that she wasn't going to get her treat...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated Halloween, with a passion. He did not like candy. He did not like kids. And he most definitely did not like the ridiculous idea of dressing up. Oh, but how that was going to change in a single night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was ready to go. She was dressed up for this special night. Instead of her typical route of her front door she went by rooftop. The girl could not risk letting anyone see her. Even if she was sure no one would recognize her, she wouldn't risk it.

After about a ten-minute trip she made it to the apartment complex she was looking for. She slowly made her way to the front door silently pleading to the good Kami above that the man at the desk would be out. The fates were with her; there was no one in sight. The stairs took her a bit longer for the reason that she was being as silent as a shinobi could.

Finally after what seemed like forever she finally made it to the long awaited, yet dreaded door that she had been looking for. She slowly knocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He thought that the deskman had said there would be no trick-or-treaters. He could only guess that the man had been wrong. He considered not even opening the door, but then thought otherwise in case it was a messenger from the Hokage. He slowly made his way to the door in no rush. He inched the door open. What stood in his doorway was NOT what he had expected...in all truth it scared the hell out of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Treat-or, well, just treat Kakashi." Sakura said before she could chicken out.

"..."

"..."

"Well since I see I don't have a choice in the matter so you might as well come in," he wheezed as he gently pulled her inside. _**"Oh Kami-Sama! This had to be a trick...there was no way...was there? I knew we liked her and we've been checking her out...but is it possible that she feels the same?" **_ "Shut it okay! She is still JUST Sakura. She is probably just here to say 'hi' and I'm sure there is no way that she feels the same way, even if she does look good enough to eat...NO! Bad Kakashi! BAD!

"Oh, I'm sorry _Sensei_! Did I wake you, I forgot that old men need their sleep, even on the holidays!" She couldn't help but tease him. **"Do you see him standing there ogling us. Go us, Go us!" **Inner Sakura just could not hold in her happy dance any longer. "I know, but I wish he would say something already..."

"Ummm, Sakura, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Exactly as I said earlier, I'm here to get my treat, maybe you'll get one as well," just a small amount of her mirth escaped her as she _tried_ to explain to the man why she was there.

That was it the world was coming to an end! Kakashi never blushed, and yet here he was as pink as the girl's hair in front of him. "Sakura, I..." As he looked back upon that night he would remember that he never did get to finish that question. Because as he began to ask her what she meant again, she had explained it for him in simplest of terms; with a kiss.

"**You're kissing HIM!"**

"_**You're kissing HER, and you weren't even the one who started it. Gah! Good thing you can at least pick one who isn't afraid of getting what she wants" **_Inner Kakashi's ego couldn't help but be disgusted with itself, so it decided to change positions.

She was surprised as soon s it happened. First she was initiating the kiss and the dominant one, and now, she was pushed against a wall and was most definitely not the one in charge. Sakura thought for a moment to argue...but then decided she was enjoying herself too much.

They both gasped for air as he pulled away minutes later. "Sakura are you sure this is what you want. Because, THIS, will not be a one time deal for me. I don't want to jump the gun, but, I love you, and I don't want just a 'hook up' or a one night stand." He paused and gave her a quizzical look.

"**DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID?"** "Of course I heard what he said! I'm not deaf! He loved her? That was more than what she had expected, that was more than she could have ever of even hoped for! How could he not know this is what she wanted? She loved him so much, she thought she would cry!** "Well, you better hurry because it looks like he just might think your regretting it!"**

"_**Look at those faces she's making! I guess that answers our question. We should have known better than to expect to love us back..."**_

"Sakura, I'm sorry..."

For the second time that night Kakashi was interrupted. "Why are you sorry? If it's because you said 'I love you' then don't be. I love you too. I just thought it was more than I could ever hope for."

"Well in that case," once again gaining a grin, "let's continue on my sweet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LEMON/LIME**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slowly started kissing her again savoring the flavor of her mouth. That was not the only thing he was savoring though. Sakura had taken a whole new meaning to the term 'dressing up' and made it more like dressing down. She was wearing a smaller version, as in more revealing version of her medic Nin uniform. She looked delicious. He slowly kissed his way down her neck and started nibbling. Sakura just tasted so good he couldn't help but bite. Sakura's body decided then to let out a soft moan.

Slowly her dress was unzipped and peeled away. Apparently she had foregone the idea of putting on any undergarments. Oh well, all the better for him! He once again started moving downward, but this time not as far. He pinched her left nipple with his fingers and softly started sucking on her right. The first moan must have broken the dam because soon Sakura's sighs and moans of contentment could not be stopped. He didn't mind much though...hi liked knowing he was giving her pleasure,

Suddenly she pushed him away with a hard glint in her eye. He couldn't help but be worried...what if she had changed her mind. But that was far from it. Swiftly she pulled off his shirt and pants before he had even realized what she was doing. Kakashi too had foregone the undergarments.

"I think it's my turn to make you moan," she huskily whispered in his ear. He let out a small gasp. She slowly wrapped her hand around him causing him to hiss. _**"She better be careful..."**_ She slowly started to pump her hand gradually moving up the pace. Right as she was about to take him in her mouth she felt his hands stop her. He knew his limits.

"No, now I think it's time we share." He led her to his room and his bed. He laid her down as softly as he could in his haste. He could NOT wait any longer, and by the sounds of it neither could she. He pushed himself into her with one swift movement. Earning him another moan. In and out he went in measured movements. Soon he could hear her crying out his name and to move faster and harder. He obliged. Soon he could feel himself reaching his peak and knew that she was reaching her third and final. With last final thrust the both tipped over the edge into a blissful daze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of LEMON/LIME**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gently puller her into his arms. "I love you." So maybe he doesn't _hate_ dressing up and costumes. So maybe he doesn't _hate_ sweets as long as they're pink. And maybe after tonight he won't _hate_ the idea of kids (like he has a choice). So Kakashi maybe doesn't _hate _Halloween after all.

"I love you too." So Sakura got to keep her treat, and eat it metaphorically of course ;).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what Sakura-Chan had to do tonight?" The blonde known as Naruto once again started questioning, only this time it was his love he was asking.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke knew very well where she was, he had helped her so it would leave free time for him and his little kyuubi. "Come on lets go home," he said with a smirk.

There were definitely no arguments on Naruto's part.

**Thank you again for reading! Review...I don't care if you flame...AS LONG AS YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE COUPLES! YOU GOT A WARNING SO IT'S YOUR FAULT NOT MINE!!!** **Other than that feel free to say if you liked it or not or whatever you feel like.**


End file.
